


Happy Birthday

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants to go to Barcelona, but the Doctor has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for a friend. Hence the theme.

Rose slumped into the seat. “So,” she said. “Where’re we going today?”

The Doctor didn’t look up from the screen. “I’ve got somewhere in mind.”

“Oh,” she said. “Shouldn’t I get to choose?”

“Well, I’ve got to choose sometimes. It’s only fair.” He adjusted a control.

There was silence for about a minute. “Can we go to Barcelona?”

“Y’what?”

“You said we were going to go, then we went home instead, and got distracted by the Sycorax. You said it was really great.”

“Oh, yeah,” he said. “Wondeful planet. I’ve been before, though. I want to go somewhere interesting!” he gestured at the screen. “Taboa IV. Take a look.”

She peered at the blue-green orb without much interest. “But why today?”

He took his glasses off and turned to look at her. “Because, Rose, if you must know, today is my birthday.”

“What, really?” she said, taken aback.

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“You could have told me,” she said, “I might’ve wanted to get you a present.”

“Rose, after nine hundred-odd birthdays, you really do have everything.” He turned back to the controls.

“A card, then.” She sat back in the seat.

“Ah, who needs cards?” he said. “Besides, one card always looks a bit lonely, don’t you think?”

“I guess.” She turned away. “Can we have cake?”

“Of course there’ll be cake!” he exclaimed. “Taboa IV in the sixty-fourth century. Wonderful cake.”

“We’re going to a planet for the cake?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yup,” he said brightly. She laughed. “What?!”

* * *


End file.
